Spyhack: Rochester, New York
Spyhack: Rochester, New York is a 2020 open-world hacking game being developed by United Gaming and produced by Codemasters. It is set to be released in December 4, 2020 for the Newer Nintendo 3DS, Android & PC. Set in Rochester, New York and in the year 2020. The game's protagonist is Michaela Sauchak is 29 years old and became an undercover rap sheet of Rochester & Monroe County, New York. Features & Gameplay Spyhack: Rochester, New York will feel and play similar to the Watch Dogs: Legion. The game allows you to do side missions as Burglar side missions and purchase cars from Exports and Imports when completing the car list side mission of Exports and Imports. Vehicles * Artega GT 'Papavero' * 2019 Ford Expedition 'Allenhigh' * 2018 Bentley Mulsanne 'Magnate' * 2018 BMW M3 'Bogen Hailkal R' * 2018 BMW M9 'Sauchak' * 2013 Chevrolet Impala 'Merit' * 2013 Chevrolet Impala Undercover 'Merit (Undercover)' * Harley-Davidson FXST Softail 'Angel' * 2018 Porsche 911 'Bowser' * Lamborghini Huracan 2018 'Shulk' * 1978 Buick Century 'Woodie' * 1984 Buick Regal T-Type 'Motors 3.9 T' * 2018 Cadillac CTS-V Coupe 'Adamant S-Series' * 2018 Chevrolet Camaro Mk.V 'Vespid 5.2' * 1971 Chevrolet Corvette Mk.II 'Brubeck Engines Vespid Lowrider' * Chevrolet Cruze 'Sculptor 2.5R' * 1967 Chevrolet El Camino Mk.II 'El Cadejo' * Chevrolet Step Van 'Landrock Motors SAUM Burglary Truck' * Chevrolet Step Van 'Landrock Motors Relegater' * 2018 Chevrolet Suburban 'Dickstrue' * 2004 Cadillac XLR (Saints Row IV) 'Sovereign' * 2018 Dodge Charger 'Sonarus LX' * 2018 Dodge Charger 'Sonarus LX (WSAP)' * 2003 Chevrolet Express 'Price' * 2003 Chevrolet Express 'Price (CtOS)' * Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano 'Amargosa Turbo' * 2020 Ferrari LaFerrari 'Void Dasher' * Ford B-Series 'Bertha' * 2014 Ford E350 Ambulance 'Ambulance' * 2014 Ford E350 'Cube Truck' * 2007 Ford E150 'Landrock Van 2500' * 2018 GMC Yukon XL 'Elfwish' * 2018 GMC Yukon XL 'Elfwish (Rochester Police)' * 2019 Ford Expedition 'Allenhigh (New York State Police)' * 2008 Ford F350 MkIX 'Tributary 3500' * 2019 Ford Ka MkII 'Bogen 200 EV' * 2013 Chevrolet Impala 'Merit (Rochester Police)' * AM General M928 5 Ton 6x6 Military Cargo Truck 'Army Truck Hailgater' * 2013 Ford Taurus 'Cavale' * 2019 Ford Expedition 'Allenhigh (Rochester Taxi)' * GMC Topkick Mk.II 'Convoy' * Harley Davidson Road King 'Chopper Cruiser' * 2018 International Transtar 'Boxvan' * 2018 Kenworth T800 'Dump Truck' * 2018 Kenworth T800 'Flatbed Truck' * 2018 Kenworth T800 'Tanker Truck' * 1997 Jeep Wrangler 'Mountain King' * 2018 Kenworth T800 Hazmat Truck 'ETF Truck (Rochester Police)' * 1995 Lincoln Contenial 'Vessel' * 2018 Dodge Charger 'Sonarus LX (Taxi)' * 2008 Ford Excursion Limousine 'Vergolina' * Made for Game 'eNudle Kart' * 2010 Made for Game Audi A9 'Nudle CyruX' * 1992 Mazda RX-7 'Rotor' * 1995 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III 'Zusume R' * 2010 Mitsubishi Outlander 'Kigan AWD' * 1991 Nissan Sentra 'Auto 1.6' * 2016 Ford F650 Bus 'Bus' * Peterbilt 379 'Cement Truck' * Piaggio Vespa 'Bene' * 2018 Kenworth T800 Fire Truck 'Fire Truck' * 1978 Pontiac Firebird 'Phoenix' * 2018 Porsche Boxster 'Baumsteiger' * 2018 Porsche Cayman 'Rorke' * Suzuki Quadsport 'Batta' * Suzuki Swift 'Carrozza' * 2018 Tesla Model S 'Asteria Prime' * Tesla Roadster 'Sunrim-EV' * 2010 Toyota Prius III 'Valiance CE' * 2010 Toyota Prius III 'Valiance CE (Taxi)' * 2009 Toyota Tundra 'Tributary 1500' * Volkswagen Combi 'Bogen Bus' * Volkswagen Golf IV 'Kirsher' * Volkswagen Sedan 2000 'Menschen' * 2018 Ford F650 Coach 'Coach' * Yamaha MT-07 'Kodachi' * Yamaha XT 450 'Kuruhawa 450' * Yamaha YZF-R1 'Sayonara' Clothing * Rochester Maries * Feltham Beach * Sears * Foot Locker * Winners Smartphone apps * Car Spwaner * Google map * Quick Save * Replay missions (including side missions) * Call Taxi * Skills Hackable Objects * ATM * Lights * Security Camera * Roadblock * Vehicle Control Districts * District 1 * District 2 * District 3 * District 4 * District 5 * District 6 * District 7 * District 8 * District 9 * District 10 * District 11 * District 12 * 132nd Jenna Avenue * 87th Baton Rouge Street * 192nd Peach Avenue Landmarks in game * Safe House (enterable to save game, and equip clothes and weapons) * Police Station (enterable) * Hospital (enterable) * Fire Station * Rochester, New York International Airport * Rochester, New York Military Base * Rochester Naval Shipyard * Motel (enterable) * 24/7 Bar (enterable) * Monroe County * East Rochester * Rochester Lake Ontario Beach * Starbucks (enterable to regain health) * St Mary's Catholic Church * Downtown Rochester, New York * Shops on Park Avenue * Oxford Street Mansions * Highland Park * Legacy Tower (enterable) Characters * Michaela Sauchak (protagonist) * Aiden Pearce * Huang Lee (from GTA: Chinatown Wars) * Claude Harper (from Grand Theft Auto III) * Marcus Holloway * Josh Sauchak * Chris Pinkle Playable Character * Michaela Sauchak Category:2020 video games Category:Newer Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC Games Category:Open World Games Category:Hacking